Space Adventures
by ItsNotMonday
Summary: Parmi toutes les règles du voyage dans le temps, il en est une qu'il est impérative de ne jamais transgresser. C'est pourtant ce que fait Derek Hale quand il embarque Stiles avec lui dans une aventure qui ne fait que commencer. Une aventure spatiale. (Voir les warnings)
1. Prologue

**SPACE ADVENTURES**

Euh bon... Salut ?

Je sais pas trop par quoi commencer étant donné que c'est la première fanfiction que je poste (le stress est à son paroxysme). Je traînaille sur le fandom depuis un certain temps même si je ne fais que lire sans me manifester (dans le genre agent secret et tout 'voyez?). J'espère vraiment ne pas faire de faux pas avec cette histoire, et que je n'esquinterais pas trop les personnages dans l'ensemble.

Toutefois, _héhé_ , voici les **warnings** : - Je préviens quand même qu'il y a de grande chance que ça tourne à l' **OOC** même inconsciemment.

\- Ceci est un **UA** mais rien que le titre a dû vous mettre au moins la puce à l'oreille.

\- Pour l'instant, je range cette histoire en **T** mais cela pourra changer par la suite.

\- En un mot : **Sterek.**

Voilà, ceci étant dit il me reste un peu de place pour vous taper la causette. Pour cette histoire, je m'inspire de l'univers de Valérian et Laureline (version animé). Bien évidemment il ne s'agit pas de faire un copié/collé, mais vous retrouverez sans aucun doute des éléments de la trame. En fait, l'histoire de Valérian et Laureline me tient vraiment à cœur car c'est mon père (qui lisait les BD quand il était petit) qui m'a fait découvrir cet univers. Je suis une grande sentimentale, vous êtes au courant maintenant. Si vous êtes curieux, vous pouvez aller jeter un oeil à la BD ou à l'animé (les épisodes sont disponibles sur YouTube il me semble, c'est bon enfant je vous préviens quand même).

Je ne suis pas spécialement douée en sciences (on se demande pourquoi je suis en L, hein...), alors si vous trouvez des erreurs dans les chapitres n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Même si j'ai fait des recherches, on est jamais à l'abri de se tromper.

En parlant de se tromper je n'ai pas de correcteur/trice, et même si je me relis il reste toujours quelques petites erreurs que j'extermine dès que je tombe dessus. Je suis aussi une inconditionnelle de la virgule et j'ai tendance à en abuser donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire si cela pose problème. J'espère juste que ces deux points ne gêneront pas la lecture.

Il n'y a **pas de fréquence de publication définie** pour l'instant. C'est un peu la fanfiction **crash-test** , en fait !

Bref, j'ai a peu près tout dit je pense... Je vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

 **Prologue**

"L'univers nous appartient dans la proportion où nous lui appartenons."

Jean Giono, Le poids du ciel.

* * *

 _1543, Toru_ ń _, Pologne._

Perché sur l'une des imposantes branches d'un vieil arbre, un garçon vêtu misérablement observait avec grand intérêt le parvis de la cathédrale bondé en ce jour de foire. Aux pieds du colossal édifice, les curieux se pressaient dans l'espoir de se repaître des stupéfiants spectacles exotiques qui s'offraient à leurs yeux. D'expérience, notre jeune héros savait que s'il existait un jour pour soulager les bourses de quelques passants, c'était bien celui-ci. Après tout, les gens ont tendance à faire beaucoup moins attention à ce qui les entoure quand ils sont captivés par quelque chose. C'était comme si plus aucun danger ne les entourait et que seule la magie des tours de passes-passe des bohémiens comptait à cet instant.

Le larcin, c'était son gagne-pain. Il se sentait libre et princier dans l'apparente misère qu'était sa vie, l'idée même qu'on lui passe la corde au coup n'était qu'une hypothétique possibilité parmi tant d'autres. Mais autant ne pas y penser pour l'instant, mieux valait se hasarder à mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. Quelque part dans les cieux, on chanterait que Stiles Stilinski domptait la mort et se jouait du destin.

Semblable à un prédateur en chasse, le jeune homme aux yeux de miel guettait l'impuissante proie qui ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un homme bouffi qui semblait plutôt insouciant passa sous l'arbre. Stiles abandonna sa branche avec souplesse pour rejoindre la terre ferme et suivre sa cible. Rapidement, il sortit une fine lame de la doublure d'une de ses manches et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de l'homme. La bourse de ce dernier pendait à sa ceinture et le jeune voleur coupa l'attache aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible.

Alors que Stiles commençait à s'éloigner le plus innocemment du monde en s'auto-félicitant, une exclamation enragée le ramena bien vite à la réalité.

\- Voleur ! S'exclamait l'homme qu'il venait de détrousser en s'avançant vers lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Le jeune Stilinski décida que ce type était plus sensible qu'il en avait l'air. Il n'aurait même pas dû le sentir ! Le jeune homme laissa là ses réflexions pour se faufiler à travers la foule dense. Il poussait les gêneurs sans même s'excuser, marchait sur les pieds des hommes ou les robes des dames et sautait au-dessus les obstacles qui barraient sa route. Seulement, alors qu'il essayait d'éviter une petite fille pour ne pas la renverser, il heurta de plein fouet un type à la carrure imposante. Ce dernier le rattrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber sous la force du choc et Stiles espéra de tout son coeur que ce type ne fasse pas partie de la garde. Auquel cas, il était foutu, bon pour le cachot. Entre nous, le régime au pain sec et à l'eau, très peu pour lui.

\- Là, C'est son complice ! Attrapez ces hommes ! Ordonna un soldat à ses camarades.

Immédiatement, le garçon aux cheveux décoiffés saisit l'homme par le bras et le traîna dans sa course. Visiblement, l'inconnu n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait, mais il se décida tout de même à le suivre.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'essouffler, Stiles tourna son regard vers l'inconnu et pendant un instant il fut interloqué par son accoutrement étrange. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. L'homme portait une cape noire simple qui cachait son visage, mais en dessous de celle-ci on découvrait une sorte de vêtement aussi bien ajusté qu'une seconde peau, formé d'une unique pièce recouvrant la totalité de son corps. Cependant, le plus étonnant restait les bottes. Elles semblaient faites d'une matière totalement inconnue à Stiles, à mi-chemin entre du cuir et du métal. Cet homme devait venir de vraiment très loin et devait être immensément riche.

Stiles décréta qu'une fois hors de danger, il le saoulerait gentiment pour en apprendre un peu plus. Enfin, en espérant que l'inconnu le comprenne.

Un hurlement de douleur perçant, Stiles s'étala au sol, sa tête tapant durement contre la terre dure. Doucement, le jeune homme perdit pied. La douleur dans son dos s'estompait peu à peu pour finir par disparaître. Il eut la vague impression qu'on soulevait son corps. Le sang qu'il sentait couler dans ses cheveux ne devint plus qu'une caresse aussi légère que celle d'une plume. Bientôt, Stiles ne sentait plus rien : plus rien du tout.

oOoOo

Derek Hale faisait les cent pas dans le poste de pilotage de son astronef. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer son geste. Comment avait-il pu ? Il avait plus d'une cinquantaine de missions à son actif et jamais il n'avait échoué, jamais il n'avait transgressé les règles jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait enfreint la loi fondamentale du voyage temporel et il savait que son geste ne pouvait plus être réparé.

Le brun passa une main sur son visage et soupira avec aigreur. Il savait pertinemment que ramener le gamin à son époque ne ferait qu'aggraver les conséquences de son geste. En d'autres termes, Derek était au pied du mur.

\- Interdiction formelle d'interaction avec un quelconque individu ou d'intervention même justifiée lors d'un voyage temporelle pouvant avoir des répercussions sur le futur et opérer une dégradation de l'espace-temps... récita en grognant le voyageur temporel en s'installant face au tableau de bord. Lydia ? Interrogea t-il. Peux-tu m'afficher les paramètres vitaux de notre passager ? Continua t-il après une courte hésitation.

Un hologramme représentant une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure rousse et au visage souriant se matérialisa sur le tableau bord.

\- Comme tu peux le voir Derek, les paramètres sont à présent stables. La pointe de la flèche à été retiré de son dos et la blessure à été refermée de sorte à ce qu'il ne reste pas de cicatrice. En revanche, même si la contusion crânienne sur l'os pariétale à été soignée et que la blessure sur l'occipital a été suturée au laser il reste un risque minime de complication au réveil.

\- Très bien, quand il se réveillera, tu me préviendras. Se contenta de répondre le brun en vérifiant l'état de l'astronef sur ses écrans de contrôle.

Malgré le décollage effectué en urgence, rien ne semblait avoir été endommagé. Même si l'astronef de Derek n'était pas le plus récent, il restait tout de même plus résistant que la plupart d'entre eux.

La grande baie vitrée du poste de pilotage offrait une vue extraordinaire sur la planète en perpétuelle rotation ainsi que sur les autres planètes et satellites les plus proches d'elle. Le pilote décida de se laisser aller un instant et de fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences, ne voulait pas penser au réveil du gamin qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Il voulait oublier cette mission catastrophique le temps d'un instant, et ainsi l'instant se transforma en heure.

\- Derek ? La voix de Lydia s'éleva dans le poste de pilotage.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux doucement, mais resta silencieux, ce qui signifiait plus ou moins que l'hologramme avait son attention.

\- Le garçon est en train de se réveiller.

* * *

 **oOoOo**

Stiles n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir les yeux du premier coup. Une lumière beaucoup trop puissante l'avait aveuglé dès l'instant où il était sorti de sa torpeur, le forçant à refermer les yeux immédiatement. Le jeune homme cacha ces derniers derrière ses mains, puis ouvrit tout doucement ses paupières avant de retirer ses paumes avec beaucoup de précautions.

Le souffle du jeune homme se coupa alors que son regard balayait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les murs étaient d'une blancheur immaculée qui étourdissait son esprit totalement perdu. La pièce ne comportait aucune fenêtre et la seule source de lumière provenait du plafond. Il était étendu sur une sorte de banquette plutôt confortable et portait un vêtement extrêmement étrange qui ne lui appartenait pas. Par automatisme, Stiles porta sa main à sa tête et l'examina. Des petites rondelles collantes avaient étés placées sur son front et la sensation avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Une à une, il les retira puis secoua la main dans tous les sens pour s'en défaire.

L'adolescent se releva de sorte à se mettre en position assise. Ses pieds nus touchaient presque le sol qui semblait étonnement chaud. Il jeta un regard vers la seule ouverture de la pièce qui était une porte dépourvue de poignée. Une oppressante sensation d'emprisonnement lui serra le cœur alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de quitter cette petite pièce.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il n'aurait même pas pu l'imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous. Pendant un instant, Stiles se demanda si tout ceci était bien réel. Il fixa ses mains, compta ses doigts et il n'y avait pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Il n'était pas fou ? Cet endroit à la fois intriguant et effrayant n'était pas le fruit de son esprit déboussolé.

Alors que Stiles s'était levé pour s'approcher d'un étrange objet qui clignotait, la porte de la pièce coulissa dans un léger bruit de frottement. Un homme aux cheveux noirs rentra mais resta à une distance raisonnable de l'adolescent. Lorsque les yeux miel croisèrent le regard vert de l'inconnu après l'avoir minutieusement étudié, Stiles sut. Il comprit que ce gars devant lui était l'homme avec qui il avait fui la foire.

* * *

Pour le coup j'espère que ce début n'était pas trop bizarre et que ça vous a plu un minimum ! Si vous avez des avis ou critiques (constructives, histoire de m'améliorer) je suis preneuse. Et puis... j'vous fais des bisous, voilà.


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !** (je trouve ça un peu nul comme salutation mais j'avais pas trop d'idées alors bon...)

Je ne peux que m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? _Non_. Bon... Ok.

Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire à leurs fav' ou qui la follow, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! A vrai dire, j'avais posté le prologue comme ça et je n'espérais même pas que des gens s'y intéressent. Comme quoi tout est possible !

En ce qui concerne les **reviews** :

Ange0ailesnoir : Je suis ravie que le début de l'histoire te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! ( au passage désolée pour la déformation de ton pseudo, mais ça ne voulait pas le prendre autrement)

Khamoon : Tout à fait d'accord: ça change de l'ordinaire !

Encore une fois, toutes les critiques et commentaires sont les bienvenues puisque je compte sur vous pour m'aider à m'améliorer (je suis un peu votre Padawan de la fanfiction, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).

 _Petit aparté_ , j'ai vu que la bande annonce de l'adaptation de " _Valérian et Laureline_ " est sortie il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Pour l'instant, je sais pas véritablement quoi en penser. Enfin si, je pense que la qualité d'image est magnifique. Donc bref, je sais pas vous mais moi je penser aller le voir (même si le popcorn du cinéma est vendu à prix d'or alors que concrètement, c'est juste du putain de maïs avec du sucre).

J'arrête de vous enquiquiner et je vous laisse en tête-à-tête avec le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

"La Théorie, c'est quand ça ne marche pas mais que l'on sait pourquoi. La Pratique, c'est quand ça marche mais qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi. Quand la théorie rejoint la pratique, ça ne marche pas et on ne sait pas pourquoi. "

Edward Murphy

* * *

Le silence se faisait lourd dans la petite pièce où Stiles s'était réveillé. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient sans bouger, se contentant de s'observer de loin pour évaluer la situation. Même s'il n'osait pas bouger, le plus jeune avait un million de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elles lui brûlaient la langue et lui donnaient une légère migraine. Il avait tellement besoin de savoir... Seulement, une part de lui avait peur des réponses qu'on pourrait lui apporter. Sans compter le fait que la seule personne à qui il pouvait poser ses questions était plutôt effrayante, d'une certaine manière. Ce type représentait l'inconnu, avec ses vêtements bizarres et hors du commun qui cadraient pourtant parfaitement avec la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Son air peu avenant rappelait celui d'un animal sauvage sur ses gardes, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire de mal à Stiles.

Sans que l'adolescent puisse s'en empêcher, une question passa la barrière de ses lèvres et fut bientôt suivie de beaucoup d'autres.

\- Tu es qui ? Interrogea t-il en arquant un sourcil. Où sommes-nous d'abord ? Je sais que tu es celui qui m'a amené là ! Enfin, je crois. Pourquoi ? Et... Tu ne me comprends pas n'est-ce pas ?

La voix du plus jeune se fit plus basse alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu que son vis à vis ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ça. Il n'avait jamais réellement vu d'étrangers auparavant. Si cet homme ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui, qui l'aiderait à comprendre où il était et ce qu'il faisait ici ? Peut-être y avait t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans cet endroit ?

Stiles ne pleurait pas, il n'avait jamais pleuré. Et même si la vie lui avait donné une multitude de raison de le faire, il n'avait jamais cédé, pas même à la mort de ses parents. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, le garçon avait la sensation que c'était la seule chose qui pourrait soulager son cœur. Avec honte, il baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux qui commençaient à rougir sous l'afflux d'émotions retenues trop longtemps.

La voix de l'inconnu aux cheveux bruns lui fit soudainement relever le visage et Stiles comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adresser. Il observa une nouvelle fois la pièce et essaya discrètement de voir si quelqu'un se cachait derrière le plus vieux, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre ici.

Doucement, Stiles s'approcha de l'autre homme et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Stiles, se désigna t-il en essuyant une larme qui menaçait de couler avec le dos de son autre main.

Il y eu moment de flottement, comme si le temps s'était suspendu quelque part entre la gêne, l'incompréhension toujours trop présente et les sourcils froncés de l'inconnu.

\- Stiles ! Insista l'adolescent en mettant autant d'assurance et de détermination qu'il le pouvait dans sa voix.

Cette fois-ci, cela sembla déclencher une réaction chez son vis à vis.

\- Derek, répondit le brun en imitant le geste du plus jeune.

 **oOoOo**

Le pilote attendait toujours que Lydia trouve la langue dans laquelle s'exprimait le gamin. Il s'apprêta à réitérer sa question, mais le garçon qui lui faisait face recommença à déblatérer des mots avec une trop grande rapidité dans une langue qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

\- Derek ? La voix de l'hologramme fit fortement sursauter "Stiles". J'ai trouvé la réponse à la question que tu m'as posée.

L'adolescent fixa intensément le plafond et les murs de la pièce, cherchant l'origine de cette voix sans visage qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

\- Alors ? S'impatienta Derek en passant sa main sur sa barbe de trois jours qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de raser.

\- Il s'agit d'une variante moyenâgeuse du polonais, une ancienne langue parlée sur terre avant l'application du décret de langue universelle.

\- Tu penses pouvoir établir un contact ?

\- Quelle question ! Le nargua la voix.

Le pilote grogna d'agacement. Cet ordinateur de bord à capacité de projection avait beaucoup trop de libre-arbitre à son goût. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver la fonction de modification sur cet astronef et il soupçonnait Lydia d'en avoir bloqué l'accès pour l'empêcher d'y toucher.

\- Stiles ? Appela Lydia avant d'amorcer des explications dans la langue de l'adolescent.

Immédiatement, ce dernier commença à converser avec la voix de l'ordinateur de bord qu'il cherchait toujours du regard. Même si pour Derek cela s'apparentait à un amas de consonnes entrecoupé par quelques rares voyelles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela agréable à écouter.

A son époque, on ne savait presque plus rien des anciens peuples de la terre. Leurs langues avaient été oubliées pour la plupart et les seules traces qu'il restait d'eux se limitaient à des écrits et des objets conservés depuis plusieurs millénaires dans des archives, abandonnées pour la plupart. On avait oublié et détruit sans s'en rendre compte le passé de la terre et de chacun de ses habitants. C'est le manque d'informations concernant ce même passé qui avait poussé le gouvernement terrien à créer un institut de recherche spatio-temporel en l'an 2755. Les données recueillies et étudiées par de nombreux scientifiques étaient à présent assez conséquentes et permettaient, entre autres, de transmettre un savoir retrouvé aux ordinateurs de bord affectés aux voyages temporels.

Une exclamation de pure indignation sortit de la bouche de Stiles et Derek s'appuya nonchalamment sur l'embrasure de la porte en attendant des explications. Ce que Lydia avait dit à l'adolescent n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir plu si on se fiait à ses vociférations et aux grands gestes qu'il faisait avec ses bras.

\- Il exige que tu le ramènes chez lui, expliqua simplement Lydia.

\- Impossible, trancha le pilote en haussant les épaules.

Cette fois en revanche, le plus jeune semblait très bien avoir compris le sens de la phrase de Derek et se rapprocha de lui en criant de plus en plus fort.

\- Oh ça... Se moqua doucement la voix de l'ordinateur de bord. Je sais pas où tu as été le trouver Derek, mais il est sacrément vulgaire.

\- Développe.

\- Il me semble qu'il t'a dit d'aller te faire mettre, mais j'ai eu du mal à tout saisir. Le mot "sottard" ***** n'a pas encore été répertorié.

Pendant un instant le plus âgé resta sans voix, son regard se posant sur l'adolescent qui le fixait d'un air revêche.

\- Dans ce cas... tu vas pouvoir expliquer à notre nouvel ami que s'il ne veut pas pourrir dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que je trouve un coin pommé de la galaxie où l'abandonner, il a tout intérêt à se calmer et à présenter ses excuses.

Un silence gênant s'installa pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Lydia traduise la menace énoncée par son pilote. Après quelques minutes de résistance et de discussion animée avec l'ordinateur de bord, Stiles capitula en soupirant d'agacement. C'est en affichant une moue boudeuse qu'il marmonna quelques mots d'excuse à l'attention du pilote qu'il avait froissé, même s'il était évident qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

La commissure des lèvres du pilote se souleva pour former un rictus supérieur et moqueur alors qu'il faisait signe au gamin de le suivre tout en s'engouffrant dans le couloir principal de l'astronef. Ce dernier était éclairé par de puissants néons à hauteur du plafond et les pas des deux hommes résonnaient sur le sol au revêtement métallique. À côté de lui, Derek voyait Stiles observer avec méfiance et curiosité les détails qu'il remarquait sur les murs ou encore sur les portes devant lesquelles ils passaient.

Le pilote apposa son index sur le système de déverrouillage digital et la porte du poste de pilotage s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

 **oOoOo**

Les yeux de Stiles s'étaient écarquillés à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait, son attention avait été happée par l'immense baie vitrée qui lui faisait face. Instinctivement, l'adolescent s'était rapproché de la vitre le plus rapidement possible, comme s'il avait peur que ce qui se trouvait derrière ne disparaisse devant lui. Comme s'il semblait peser le pour et le contre, Stiles avait lentement avancé sa main vers la vitre pour finir par poser sa paume dessus en réprimant un frisson.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi fantastique. À ses yeux, il n'y avait aucun mot capable de décrire ce qu'il voyait à cet instant précis. L'incompréhension et le fait d'être totalement dépassé par tout cela ne faisait que renforcer la magie de l'instant. Stiles se sentait plus petit et fragile qu'il ne l'avait jamais était à présent qu'il faisait face à l'immensité brillante et insondable... et Dieu que c'était bon. L'adolescent se sentait apaisé.

Il s'était tellement déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait qu'il avait même oublié la présence du pilote antipathique et de la voix, appelée "Lydia", qui lui avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé sans réellement développer la situation. C'est cette même voix qui le fit sursauter (bondir serait plus juste) alors qu'une femme aux longs cheveux roux venait d'apparaître près de lui.

\- Je suis la projection visuelle de Lydia, le rassura t-elle avec un sourire. Comme je te l'ai expliqué plus tôt Stiles, ce que tu vois est l'univers. La planète à laquelle nous faisons face est la Terre.

\- Je sais ce que sont l'univers et la terre ! S'indigna l'adolescent en se tournant pour faire correctement face à Lydia. Désolé... s'excusa t-il finalement.

Un court silence s'installa avant que l'hologramme ne reprenne la parole sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Stiles.

\- Nous nous situons dans le système planétaire dit "solaire"*. Et...

La voix de Derek coupa celle de la rousse alors qu'il s'installait sur le siège de pilotage principal et qu'il semblait donner diverses instructions. Instantanément, la projection holographique de Lydia s'effaça pour ne redevenir qu'une voix dont on ne pouvait pas clairement déterminer la provenance.

\- Va t'asseoir sur le second siège et attache-toi Stiles, indiqua l'ordinateur de bord.

Sans réellement comprendre l'intérêt de la démarche, l'adolescent acquiesça dans le vide et alla s'installer. Pendant de longues minutes, il batailla seul avec ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de harnais attaché au siège. Il sentait sur lui le regard moqueur du pilote et cela le rendait d'autant plus maladroit dans ses gestes. Stiles avait toujours eu une incroyable tendance à se rendre ridicule quand il devenait le centre de l'attention, son attitude devenait emprunté, ses pensées divaguaient sans crier gare, il parlait plus qu'il ne le devrait et n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

Les tremblements de Stiles cessèrent subitement alors que des mains à la peau halée se posaient sur les siennes pour les tenir fermement. L'adolescent releva son visage pour rencontrer les yeux verts du pilote qui haussa les sourcils et commença à lui enfiler le harnais le plus rapidement possible à grand renfort de grognements quand il n'arrivait pas à l'ajuster correctement.

Bientôt, Stiles se retrouva totalement prisonnier de son harnais qui l'empêchait de bouger comme il le voulait. L'adolescent pouvait seulement mouvoir ses bras et tourner sa tête de gauche à droite. Autant dire que pour une personne aussi vive et nerveuse que lui, c'était une véritable torture.

Toute tentative pour se défaire du harnais fut tout bonnement stoppée par l'apparition d'une imposante masse sombre semblant parfaitement vide et infinie. Stiles tourna un regard paniqué vers le pilote qui avait déjà regagné sa place, il avait la très désagréable impression qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers l'intérieur du trou béant.

En effet, le vaisseau commença à rapidement gagner de la vitesse pour finalement disparaître dans l'étrange vortex alors que le garçon aux yeux d'ambre essayait de toutes ses forces de réprimer ses cris de peur. Les violentes secousses lui retournaient l'estomac et il ferma les yeux jusqu'à en avoir mal pour s'empêcher de se vomir dessus. Après de longues minutes, une fois qu'il était sûr que tout soit redevenu calme, Stiles se permit d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

Seulement, à travers la baie vitrée du poste de pilotage, on ne voyait plus rien. Ou plutôt: il n'y avait plus rien.

Derek écrasa avec rage son point sur le tableau de commandes.

* * *

 ***** Sottard: équivalent moyenâgeux pour remplacer le beaucoup trop mainstream "con".

 ***** Système planétaire/solaire: Pour faire simple, c'est un système qui compte une seule étoile ainsi que des corps (des planètes par exemples) qui orbitent autour d'elle grâce à l'attraction gravitationnelle. Quand le système compte plusieurs étoiles, il est alors appelé système stellaire. Le système planétaire dans lequel la terre se situe est appelé système solaire car... bah notre étoile est le soleil


End file.
